


daddy issues { larry }

by stockholmxsyndrome



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, LITERALLY LMAO, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aka harriet, girl!Harry, step daughter harry, stepdad louis, top!Louis, uhh idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholmxsyndrome/pseuds/stockholmxsyndrome
Summary: * WARNING :Louis is Harriet (Harry's) step father in this and of course, explicit things happen between the two.  If you are uncomfortable by that, please do not read !!!





	daddy issues { larry }

**Author's Note:**

> * WARNING :  
> Louis is Harriet (Harry's) step father in this and of course, explicit things happen between the two. If you are uncomfortable by that, please do not read !!!

Little beads of sweat were pooling on Harriet’s forehead, sticking to her skin as she bites her bottom lip, digging her teeth into the flesh as she runs her thumb up and down her womanhood. 

Her crimson colored panties were pushed down to her ankles and as for her other pieces of clothing, they were scattered around her room.   
Her bra was, more than likely, under her bed and the rest of her clothes, like her crop top and booty shorts were simply just thrown somewhere around the room, probably hidden underneath the pillows that had fallen off of her bed when she stripped down in the first place and stretched her legs out on either side of her.   
Harriet didn't care and didn't quite know where they were located at. Not as of the moment she truly could care less about her undergarments and the location of them. 

Although, she should care. She shouldn't be doing this. Harriet wasn't stupid. She knew it was wrong.  
Not necessarily masturbating. That's not the wrong doing here. 

What was wrong and filthy was masturbating to the thoughts of your step father pounding his nine inch, thick and full, cock inside of your pussy.  
That's where it was fucked up and dirty. But she couldn't stop the thoughts that played out like a movie in her mind. 

He would pound inside her sweet, precious little pussy, his heavy Doncaster British accent thickening as he'd speak such foul language in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin while doing so. 

"You like this, don't you?" He would growl, pushing his dick further inbetween her walls and Harriet would clench her legs around him and throw her head back in pleasure as he fucked her like a wild animal. Showing her no mercy. 

"Like being Daddy's little bitch, don't you? You're so fucking naughty, kitten. Sleeping around with your Mommy's husband. Been gagging for my cock, have you?" He would coo.   
He would then bend her forward, nibbling on her earlobe, making Harriet gasp in reply as he then would lift his hand up in the air only to slam it down against her ass, making the skin instantly flush at the action. 

All she could do was nod weakly; mouth gaped like a fish out of water and her eyes nearly rolling back in her head at all of the sensation she was feeling and receiving. 

"Yes, yes," She cried, tears of pleasure pooling in the corner of her eyes. "I'm your bitch. Your slut. Love when Daddy wrecks me." She moaned, tears of pure bliss and ecstasy now sliding down her cheeks, wetting her milky pale flesh. 

"Fuck, you're crying." Louis, otherwise known as Harriet’s step father, would moan out. 

"Crying for my cock, aren't you?" He, himself, gasped as he pushed further inside her. How that would be possible, neither would know. 

But she would begin to get tighter around his cock, his balls slapping against her perfectly round ass, clapping among her skin.   
Harriet would sit up the best she could, leaning against the headboard of the bed as she would snake her arms around Louis’ neck and would start thrusting herself down on his cock.

"Make me cum. Fill me up with your seed, Daddy." She would cry, the tears rolling down her face faster and faster and- 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes!" Harriet shouted, rolling her head back as she comes all over her fingers, some of her juices soaking up the duvet comforter beneath her nude and exposed skin. 

Panting heavily and trying to get her breathing back under control, Harriet didn't notice that her door had been opened and a rather large shadowy figure stood by it. 

That was, until the silhouette figure stepped into the room, flicking the light on, revealing who it was. There, now standing in the door way was nobody other than her step dad. 

Louis stood there, arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrows furrowing together as a slight scowl paints itself across his lips.

"Louis!” She gasped, grabbing the edge of her comforter, trying to shield her body with it. But she was far too late, trying to cover up. He saw and heard everything. Including the tiny 'Daddy's' that fell from her luscious, full pink lips. 

Harriet’s mother and Louis’ wife, Anne, was on a trip for work, so, it would only be those two for the weekend.   
And as of right now, Louis was more than thankful that her job had sent her on a business get away. 

"I come home from work," He finally spoke, "to find my step daughter fucking herself to me. Isn't that just something?" He commented with an almost sinister laugh.

"Fuckin hell, H, you don't know how bad I've been craving that sweet little pussy of yours." He said, his tongue darting out of his lips as he wets them before taking in his bottom lip in between his teeth. He looks down at the younger girl in front of him with fire and hunger in his eyes. 

He just wanted to ravish her. Fuck both of her holes, filling her up with his come and simply everything in between. He wanted, no - he needed her. 

"Well, come and get a taste then." She said slowly, dropping the comforter at her feet before leaning back against the bed, spreading her legs further out to the side.   
Where did that courage come from? Harriet didn’t know.

The words surprised not only her but Louis as well. The scowl that was once on his face was now replaced with a smirk as his eyes traveled down her body.

Her pussy was glistening with her juices and her cunt was swollen and red from her previous doing. 

"Want you to eat me out, Daddy." She whined, hands flying up to her chest, her index and thumb twisting at her pink nipples as she looks over at Louis with a pout on her lips.

"Please, Daddy. Please." She whined as Louis drew in a deep breath before he exhales it, cursing under his breath before he nearly dives right in between her thighs, his tongue instantly licking at her juices and flicking back against her clit. 

"Fuck!" She squeaks, back arching up to his touch. 

By her reaction, Louis smirks wider and chuckles darkly, sliding his tongue up and down between her folds, tasting the sweet juices that was his step daughter on his tongue. He circles the tip of his tongue against the head of her clit, causing Harriet’s body to prickle with goosebumps and a shiver to run up and down her spine.

"Oh, fuck. Don't stop. Don't stop." Harriet whined, squeezing her nipples harder. Louis, however, did just that. He stopped and pulled back, his jaw glowing with her juices. He wipes his face with the end of his shirt before he's stripping out of it and throwing it elsewhere. 

"Come here, pet." He demands, voice rough and full of nothing but dominance. Obediently, Harriet is quick to scatter up from her position and she crawls over to where Louis was at. 

"Take my cock out." He instructs, his voice only getting lower and as she imagined it, accent thickening as he spoke. "And I want you to suck on it, you little bitch." Whining at the now foul name given to her, she nods and strips him out of his pants. 

Quickly, she gropes her fist around his shaft, fingers curling together as she pumps him up and down.

"No!" He hisses. "Suck. It." Harriet nods slowly, feeling herself growing wetter at the second as she leans forward, tongue darting out of her lips as she gives the crown of his cock a little kitten lick. 

"Oh, fuck this." Louis grabs Harriet by her hair, forcing himself into her mouth, causing her to choke slightly around him, the vibrations of it making him weak at the knees. 

"Oh, fuck." He grunts, slowly but surely, rocking himself into her moist and warmth mouth. 

"You feel so good, kitty." He said with an almost animalistic growl leaving his lips. "So pretty wrapped around my cock." He praises. 

"Always wanted this, you know?" He spoke, eyes almost fluttering shut at how good she felt around him. But he didn't dare close his eyes. He had been wanting this for far too long, he couldn't look away. 

"Get off. I'm gon’ fuck you now. Fuck you nice and rough." He said, dragging her off of him, once again, by her hair. He pushes her down on the bed, Harriet gasps and looks up at him with her eyes wide and mouth fallen.

"Bet you never had a real man fuck you before." He said, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he crawls onto the bed, mattress sinking beneath his weight as he did so. In response, Harriet shakes her head, her curls falling down in front of her eyes as she shakes her head back and forth. 

"No. You'll be my first Daddy. Want you to take me." Louis moans at that. Grabbing her by her legs, Louis brings Harriet over to him as he helps lace her legs around his waist. He positions the head of his dick against her entrance. 

Without hesitation or warning, Louis pushes himself inside, making Harriet holler out. 

"Oh, fuck!" She exclaimed, lips falling open.

"Haven't even moved yet and you're already screaming from my cock." Louis laughed, thrusting in and out of the girl now.

"Your pussy is like Heaven." He spoke, clenching his teeth together as he pounds into her pretty pussy. 

"Does that mean I'm an angel?" She said with a laugh but it's quick to be cut off by a longing moan when Louis thrusts himself further into her pussy. 

"Oh, fuck, yes. My angel. My good little angel." He purrs. The bitter yet sweet scent of sex was already clouding in the room and the headboard of Harriet’s bed began to move up and down, hitting the wall, probably making dents in it. 

"Oh, Daddy. Daddy. Daddy!" She chants as if she was making a wish on a shooting star. "Your cock. It's so good. Fuck!" She screeches, one of her hands digging into Louis’ back, clawing at his skin. 

This causes him to hiss out in pain. But it also makes him go deeper and harder inside his sweet little girl's pussy.

"Want - ah! - want you to paint my face with your cum when you get close. Please, Daddy." Harriet begs. 

"Fuck, with you saying that, I'm close."

So, with this, Louis pulls out, jerking himself off quickly, positioning his cock at Harriet’s face, aiming towards her mouth and nose.   
With one last tug, he's decorating her skin with droppings of white. "Oh, Daddy." She whines, fluttering her eyelids shut as he continues to decorate his babygirl's face with his spurts of cum. 

When he's finished, he doesn't lay down beside her, tugging her into his side and begin to kiss her.  
Although, he so desperately wants to. No, actually, instead, Louis orders her to get on her hands and knees. 

"Going to pound into that perfectly round ass of yours." He informs, raising his hand up in the air before he's smacking it down onto her ass.

"Oh, yes, please. Fuck my ass, Daddy." Harriet whines, moving her hips down against him, hoping he'll hurry up. Tsking, Louis can only shake his head and chuckle deeply. 

"Such a little slut, aren't you?" He gives her another hard and rough slap on her ass before he's slowly pushing himself into her hole.

"Oh, God-" Harriet gasps, burying her face into one of her pillows. Louis rests his hand on her lower back as he thrusts back and forth. 

"So. Tight. Fuck." He says inbetween his own gasps, rolling his hips in circular motions before he's pulling out and plunging back forward, earning a squeal to fall off of Harriet’s lips. 

"Fuck me, Daddy. Harder. Deeper. Rougher. Want to feel you in my ass for days. Weeks even." She gasped inbetween moans. 

And well, who is to say no to his babygirl? Placing his hands on her hips, he holds her, nails slightly digging into her skin as he fucks her asshole, cock getting clenched against her walls as he moves back and forth. 

"I'm close." Both of them shouted in unison.

"You - fuck! - can fill my ass up with your cum if you want to Daddy. Could've filled my pussy up too but maybe another time?" She suggests. The knowing that this was going to happen again and they both wanted it to happen again, Louis’ cock twitches and before he knows it, he's coming hard inside of Harriet’s asshole, filling her hole up with his semen. 

"Oh, shit." She mewled, head throwing back as she feels the warmth of her Daddy's come filling up her. 

Panting heavily, Louis pulls out, nearly letting a 'coo' leave his lips as he sees his step daughter's ass cheeks rolling down with his cum along with her hole clenching and unclenching. 

"Fucking hell, you're so pretty, baby." He purrs, now falling back onto the bed, grabbing a hold of her and bringing her close to him. 

"Hm... I don't know about you," Harriet began, sitting up a little as she looked over at his built body before glancing up to his eyes. 

"But I'm already ready for a round two, Daddy." And once again, why on earth would he decline his babygirl?   
This weekend was going to be like no other. Louis thought before he chuckled in reply and nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> so, that was that, lmao.  
> hope you guys enjoyed :)  
> i might make this a two parter, i'm not sure but yee. x


End file.
